You're Mine
by Delicious Shim
Summary: Supermodel!Changmin businessman!Yunho. Yunho ingin mengikat Changmin, seutuhnya hanya untuk dirinya. HoMin/YAOI/UkeChangmin. RnR?


**You're Mine**

Summary: Supermodel!Changmin dan businessman!Yunho. Mereka saling mencintai, akan tetapi Yunho takut kalau-kalau ada orang lain yang akan mengambil Changmin darinya. "Kalau aku milikmu, kau harus mengikatku baik-baik, Yunho. Banyak yang menginginkanku di luar sana, kurasa" Changmin menyeringai ke arah Yunho, memain-mainkan bagian depan kaus Yunho. Bagaimana Yunho mempertahankan Changmin di sisinya? R n R, please?

Untuk kelima kalinya malam itu, Yunho mengeluarkan sepasang cincin dari kotaknya, menatapnya lamat-lamat dan menghela nafasnya. Pikirannya terinterupsi ketika mendengar pintu depan terbuka dan suara yang sudah sangat dihafalnya memenuhi pendengarannya "Aku pulaaaaang! Hyuuuung~~~!". Yunho membuang nafas panjang dan menyimpan kotak cincin di lacinya, kemudian bergegas keluar menyambut Changmin.

"Hai sexy" bisik Yunho ke telinga Changmin yang sedang berdiri di depan meja dapur, membuat segelas coklat untuk dirinya sendiri. Tangan Yunho melingkar di pinggang Changmin, memeluknya erat. "Hyung.." Changmin menoleh, memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi Yunho "kau mau minum coklat?". Yunho menggeleng-geleng, sibuk menciumi leher Changmin. "Aku rindu padamu, kau pulang larut sekali" Yunho bergumam di antara ciumannya. "Ada beberapa jadwal pemotretan sekaligus hari ini, super melelahkan" desah Changmin. Dia berjalan ke arah ruang tengah, membiarkan Yunho yang masih memeluknya di belakangnya. Mereka duduk di sofa, Changmin menjulurkan kakinya di pangkuan Yunho dan dengan tenang menyesap coklatnya.

"Beri aku ciuman, _baby_. Aku belum menciummu hari ini. Kau tahu kan aku sudah berangkat ke kantor sebelum kau terbangun" tangan Yunho terjulur ke arah kekasihnya. Changmin mengangkat dirinya, mencium Yunho tepat di bibir dengan lembut. "Pembohong, kau menciumku tepat setelah kau terbangun. Aku tahu itu" Changmin menjilat bibir bawah Yunho sebelum menarik dirinya. "Mmm..rasa coklat" Yunho menjilat bibirnya, "ciuman yang itu tidak dihitung, karena kau tidak sadar" lanjutnya. Changmin tertawa, kembali sibuk dengan coklatnya sambil mendengarkan celoteh Yunho tentang kegiatan hari itu. Tangan Yunho memijat-mijat kaki Changmin di pangkuannya, mulai menjulur nakal ke arah paha dalam Changmin setelah beberapa saat. "Tanganmu, Hyung!" Changmin memukul tangan Yunho dengan gelas coklatnya yang sudah kosong.

"Aww, Minnie! Kau jahat padaku!" Yunho menggerutu, menarik gelas dari tangan Changmin dan meletakkannya di meja. Dia mendorong bahu Changmin sehingga tubuhnya sepenuhnya berbaring di sofa, kemudian menindihnya dan mengigit kecil telinga Changmin. "Yunho.." Changmin memperingatkan.

"Kamar?" bisik Yunho.

"Mhhmmm…tapi aku lelah sekali, kau yang akan melakukan semuanya".

"Semuanya" ulang Yunho. Dia meraup tubuh Changmin kedalam lengannya dan setengah berlari ke arah kamar mereka. Changmin hanya terkikik kecil, mengeratkan pegangannya ke leher Yunho supaya dia tidak terjatuh.

Yunho membaringkan Changmin di ranjang dan menempatkan sikunya di sisi tubuh Changmin. "_Beautiful.."_ bisiknya sambil menciumi kelopak mata Changmin. "Nggh..cepat Yunho. Sebelum aku ketiduran" Changmin menyodok selangkangan Yunho dengan lututnya.

"Huh, kau tidak sabaran. Ini namanya _foreplay, baby_" tangan Yunho sibuk melepas pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Changmin.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku mau bagian inti saja" sela Changmin, mengangkat pinggulnya sehingga Yunho bisa melepaskan celana dan boxernya. Yunho terpana selama beberapa saat sebelum mulai melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri, melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Dia memberikan ciuman ganas ke bibir Changmin, tangannya menggerayang ke arah belakang, mengusap-usap hole Changmin yang terasa hangat. Changmin mengerang, menggesek-gesekkan miliknya ke milik Yunho sehingga mereka berdua sama-sama tegang. Kemudian dia mendorong dada Yunho, kehabisan nafas dan terengah-engah.

"_Lube.._" bisiknya, memain-mainkan nipple Yunho dengan jemari panjangnya.

Yunho mengambil sebuah botol di bawah bantal, melumuri jari-jarinya dengan gel yang ada di dalamnya. "Kau mau berapa jari sayang?" tanyanya, mengangkat kedua kaki Changmin dan menyampirkannya di pundak.

"Tiga..euhmm..empat. Tidak..tidak, aku mau kau saja" racau Changmin.

"_No..no.._kau perlu persiapan dulu. Aku tidak mau membuatmu kesakitan" Yunho menciumi leher Changmin, berusaha memasukkan jari tengahnya yang sudah licin ke dalam lubang Changmin. "Ah.."desah Changmin, "lagi Yunho..".

Yunho memasukkan dua jari lagi, membuat gerakan menggunting di dalam lubang hangat itu. Setelah merasa bahwa Changmin sudah siap, dia mengeluarkan semua jarinya. Changmin mengeluarkan suara desahan kecewa, menarik kepala Yunho dan menyerang bibirnya dengan ciuman. Tangan Yunho kembali meraih botol _lube_ di samping kepala Changmin, kali ini melumuri miliknya dengan cairan itu.

"Aku datang, _baby_" Yunho berkata, menyodokkan ujung kejantanannya di depan hole Changmin. Dia mengalihkan perhatian Changmin dari rasa sakit dengan mengigit-gigit lehernya, memberikan beberapa tanda kepemilikan di sana.

"Aaakh..Yunho" erang Changmin, merasakan lubangnya dipenuhi sesuatu yang besar. Yunho terdiam sebentar, menunggu Changmin menyesuaikan diri.

"Uuh, kau tidak boleh meninggalkan _kissmark,_ Hyung..aku masih ada jadwal pemotretan lusa" Changmin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yunho, memberikan bibirnya untuk menggantikan lehernya.

"Make-up, semua bisa ditutup dengan make-up" Yunho tidak peduli, kembali menghisap-hisap leher Changmin seperti vampire yang kehausan. "Boleh aku bergerak _baby?_".

"Ya, ya..bergeraklah".

Yunho menggerakkan pinggulnya, pelan karena takut menyakiti Changmin. Dia mengeluarkan miliknya hingga hanya tersisa ujungnya saja, kemudian kembali menghujamkannya ke dalam.

"Fuck…ah! Faster Yunho, harder!" Changmin mengangkat pinggulnya sendiri, tidak tahan akan gerakan Yunho yang sengaja menggodanya.

Yunho tersenyum padanya, kali ini tanpa ragu bergerak dengan cepat. Keluar masuk keluar masuk ke dalam hole yang sangat nikmat itu. Yunho mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Changmin. Dahinya sudah penuh keringat, bibirnya bengkak karena ciuman, matanya terpejam. Saat itu, Yunho merasa bahwa Changmin adalah makhluk yang paling indah.

"Oh Changmin, Changmin.."

"Nnnghh…ah Yunho. Ahhn.." Changmin mendesah-desah. Suara itu membuat Yunho gila, gerakannya semakin cepat dan dengan tepat menumbuk prostat Changmin.

"Aaaah..yes! Lagi Yunho..Lagi!".

Yunho kembali menusuk-nusuk spot itu, kali ini tangannya menahan pinggang Changmin supaya tidak bergerak-gerak liar. Tidak beberapa lama, Changmin memuncratkan cairannya ke dada Yunho dan ke perutnya sendiri. Nafas Changmin terengah hebat, lengan Yunho sudah pasti penuh bekas kuku Changmin yang sedari tadi mencengkeramnya.

Yunho menyusul orgasme beberapa saat kemudian, cairan hangatnya memenuhi lubang Changmin, membuat tubuh Changmin gemetar. Kemudian dia ambruk ke atas tubuh Changmin, kelelahan menguasainya.

"_I love you, I love you baby_".

Changmin sudah tertidur.

Changmin terbangun dalam keadaan tengkurap di atas kasurnya yang nyaman. Matanya menangkap Yunho yang sedang duduk bersandar sambil membaca majalah. "Hyung..kau tidak ke kantor?" tanya Changmin.

Yunho menjulurkan tubuhnya, memberikan Changmin ciuman selamat pagi sebelum menjawab "Sekarang hari Sabtu, sayang".

"Aaah, Sabtu..hari untuk tidur seharian" Changmin menggeliat, berguling-guling malas di kasurnya.

"Sabtu..hari untuk menidurimu seharian" Yunho menimpali.

Changmin melempar bantal ke arah Yunho. "Dasar pervert! Uuh, kau memandikanku semalam Hyung?" tanyanya begitu menyadari tubuhnya bersih dari bekas-bekas percintaan.

"Hummm, dan kau tidur seperti orang mati. Aku jadi takut kau diculik seseorang kalau kau tertidur saat pemotretan" Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Changmin menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, kemudian dia merangkak dan menempatkan dirinya di pangkuan Yunho, bersandar ke dadanya dan tidak mempedulikan kondisi tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat.

"Majalah apa yang kau baca Hyung?" dia merebut majalah dari tangan Yunho, membolak-baliknya. "Ah, ini..kau sudah melihat foto-fotoku yang terbaru?".

"Bukan hanya melihat _baby_, aku bahkan sudah bermasturbasi berkali-kali dengan foto-foto itu. _You're_ _fucking sexy!_" Yunho menjawab, mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Changmin.

"Yunho..Yunho, bisakah kau mengalihkan otakmu dari seks?" Changmin berdecak pelan, melihat-lihat fotonya kembali di majalah yang dipegangnya.

"Tentu tidak, dengan memeluk tubuhmu yang telanjang seperti ini, aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain".

"Dan aku pikir kau jenius, Jung Yunho, sang CEO".

"IQ-ku setara Patrick kalau sedang seperti ini".

Changmin tertawa, berbalik sehingga sekarang dia menghadap Yunho. "Dengar, ngomong-ngomong tentang foto-foto itu, akhir-akhir ini aku sering mendapat pesan dan telepon aneh, mereka bicara tentang foto-fotoku. Uuuh..mengarah ke hal-hal semacam seks, dan terkadang hanya desahan-desahan tidak jelas. Makanya aku sering mematikan ponselku sekarang..".

"Jangan ditanggapi, kau milikku" kata Yunho posesif.

Changmin menaikkan alisnya. "Kau tidak membantu. Kalau aku milikmu, kau harus mengikatku baik-baik, Yunho. Banyak yang menginginkanku di luar sana, kurasa" dia menyeringai ke arah Yunho, memain-mainkan bagian depan kaus Yunho.

Yunho hanya terdiam, pikirannya kembali dipenuhi hal-hal yang meresahkannya akhir-akhir ini. Dia menghela nafas panjang dan menarik Changmin ke pelukannya. Tubuh Changmin yang menempel di tubuhnya membangkitkan sesuatu di sela-sela kakinya.

"Oh.." Changmin mendesah.

"_Morning sex?_"

"Ya! Setidaknya beri aku makan dulu. Aku perlu tenaga untuk itu, kau monster seks!".

Yunho tertawa ringan, menjauhkan tubuh Changmin darinya dan kembali membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Dia membuang selimut ke lantai sehingga Changmin berbaring tanpa tertutup apapun. "Jangan bergerak, aku mau melihatmu seperti ini saat aku masuk membawa sarapanmu" Yunho mengecup bibirnya sekilas sebelum melesat keluar kamar.

Changmin menggunakan waktunya untuk ke kamar mandi, menggosok gigi dan lain-lain. Dia kembali membaringkan dirinya tepat sebelum Yunho membuka pintu.

"Kau bergerak" tuduh Yunho. "Aku akan memberikanmu hukuman karena tidak mengikuti perintahku" dia memanjat ke atas kasur, membawa serta nampan berisi sarapan bersamanya.

"Aku akan menyukai hukumanmu, Yunho" kata Changmin, menatap isi nampan dengan antusias. Mereka berdua menghabiskan sarapan dengan tenang, kebanyakan makanan yang masuk ke perut Yunho didapatkan dari bibir Changmin lewat ciuman-ciuman mereka.

"Sisakan susu untukku, Minnie" kata Yunho, saat Changmin meraih gelas susu dan mulai meminumnya. Yunho menyingkirkan nampan ke atas meja nakas, memandangi jakun Changmin yang bergerak naik turun.

"Ini" kata Changmin, menyerahkan gelas yang berisi separuh susu ke arah Yunho.

Yunho menerimanya, menghabiskan isi gelas itu, menyisakannya sedikit di dalam mulutnya. Dia meletakkan gelas itu di meja dan kemudian menarik Changmin ke arahnya, menciumnya, dengan sengaja melelehkan susu ke dagu dan leher Changmin.

"Wow.." bisik Yunho, menatap cairan putih yang turun dari bibir Changmin dengan mata membulat. Changmin menyadari hal itu dan dengan sengaja menjilat bibirnya dengan gaya seduktif. Jarinya menelusuri lelehan susu di lehernya, mengarahkannya ke bibirnya dan kemudian mengulumnya. Matanya tidak lepas menatap Yunho.

"Oh".

"Aku mau hukumanku sekarang Yunho".

"Oh..oh".

Suara yang terdengar dari kamar itu adalah derak kasur yang seolah menjerit-jerit karena kebrutalan sepasang kekasih di atasnya. Tidak lupa suara kulit bertemu kulit dan desahan-desahan yang menimbulkan birahi. Yunho bergerak cepat di atas Changmin, memegangi tangan Changmin di samping kepalanya. Punggung Changmin melengkung ketika Yunho memenuhi lubangnya dengan cairan hangat. Dia melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Yunho, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika Yunho akan mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam hole Changmin.

"Tidak..tidak. Tetap di situ" engahnya.

Yunho memeluk Changmin, mengubah posisi mereka sehingga sekarang mereka berbaring bersisian. Mata Changmin masih terpejam, bibirnya sibuk menjilat-jilat keringat yang mengalir di leher Yunho.

"Katakan Changmin, katakan kau mencintaiku".

"_I love you_ Yunho. _I love you_".

"_I love you too_".

Yunho mengangkat dirinya, dengan miliknya yang masih berada di lubang Changmin. Sekarang dia duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang, menatap kekasihnya di pangkuannya. Changmin membuka matanya, mendapati mata Yunho yang penuh cinta. Hal itu membuat hatinya hangat, dan dia tersenyum.

"Aku rasa aku tidak bisa menutup kakiku" keluhnya.

Yunho terbahak. Gerakannya menimbulkan Changmin melonjak di pangkuannya, kejantanan Yunho kembali menusuk lubangnya.

"Diam kau Yunho" desis Changmin.

"Haha, maaf..maaf" Yunho memeluknya erat. "Kau tahu Changmin, aku ingin seperti ini selamanya".

"Huh? Tidak Yunho, aku tidak mau. Kau yakin bisa bekerja dengan penismu berada di dalamku?".

"Bodoh!" Yunho mengigit hidung Changmin. Dia mengusap-usapkan jarinya ke pipi Changmin, kulitnya lembut bagai bayi. Changmin memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan Yunho. "Kita sama-sama bodoh Yunho. Aku juga ingin seperti ini selamanya".

Yunho menahan nafasnya. _Mungkin ini saatnya_, pikirnya. "Kau ingat saat kita ke Paris tiga tahun lalu, sayang?".

"Emm..tentu saja. Kota yang luar biasa indah, aku ingin kesana lagi".

Yunho tersenyum, mengangguk. "Kau ingat ada apa saja di sana?" dia mengelus kepala Changmin, kagum akan kelembutan rambutnya.

"Menara Eiffel?" Changmin berkata polos.

"Semua orang tahu itu" Yunho terkikik, "kau ingat kan kita melihat apa di gereja sebelah hotel?".

"Oh! Pernikahan itu, Yunho. Aku ingat sekali. Dua pria itu menikah, kita melihatnya langsung. Iya kan Yunho?" Changmin berkata cepat, matanya mengerjap antusias. Tanpa sadar dia mengangkat dirinya lepas dari Yunho, berjengit saat pantatnya mendarat di kasur.

"Aaaw, sakit" dia mengernyit kecil.

"Hati-hati, _baby_" Yunho menepuk kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan Paris?" Changmin bertanya.

Yunho tidak menjawab, hanya menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Kau tahu aku gila bekerja. Aku suka Bambi. Aku selalu mencoba romantis tapi selalu berakhir dengan kebodohan. Aku suka mandi malam-malam dan aku selalu menjengkelkanmu karena tidak memencet pasta gigi dari bawah. Aku memakai sepatu di dalam rumah, aku janji tidak akan lagi melakukan hal itu. Aku mencintaimu" Yunho meracau dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Changmin membulatkan matanya. "Ada apa, hyung? Kau meracau" bisiknya, mengusap-usap pipi Yunho dalam gerakan menenangkan.

"Maukahkaukeparisbersamaku?".

"_I'm sorry?_".

Yunho menarik nafas panjang, "Changmin, maukah kau ke Paris bersamaku?" ulangnya.

"Oh. Kau ada tugas dari perusahaan? Aku harus menemanimu?" Changmin bertanya, menelengkan kepalanya dengan bingung.

Yunho menggeleng-geleng. Dia meraih laci mejanya dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

"Kau dengar aku tadi, Minnie. Aku si romantis yang bodoh. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya" Yunho menyodorkan kotak cincin itu ke arah Changmin.

"Aku ingin ke Paris bersamamu, pernikahan itu, dan kau. Maukah?" Yunho memohon.

Changmin terpana menatap kotak di tangan Yunho. Satu persatu pemahaman masuk ke dalam otaknya. Saat sudah mengerti, dia menyadari air mata turun di kedua pipinya.

"_Baby, baby_..kenapa kau menangis? Maaf, bukan maksudku..aku..aku tidak ingin menakutimu, sungguh.._baby, please._." Yunho panik, berusaha memeluk Changmin.

"Idiot, kau idiot Yunho" Changmin cegukan, "aku mau Yunho. Bawa aku ke Paris".

Kali ini giliran Yunho yang terpana. "Oh, _baby_..lalu kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Yunho, menghapus air mata Changmin dengan jarinya.

Air mata Changmin semakin deras, "Bodoh, apa kau tidak pernah dengar air mata bahagia?", dia cegukan lagi, "sekarang pakaikan aku cincinku".

Yunho tergeragap, membuka kotak cincin dan memakaikan salah satu cincin itu ke jemari Changmin, menciuminya dengan sayang. "Terimakasih, terimakasih sayang.." ucapnya berkali-kali. Changmin tersenyum, memakaikan cincin Yunho di jarinya.

"Ini indah, indah sekali" bisik Changmin. "_I love you_" lanjutnya sambil mencium bibir Yunho. Hati Yunho seakan meledak dipenuhi rasa bahagia.

Mereka berbaring bersisian di tempat tidur, Changmin sibuk memandangi cincin di jarinya sementara Yunho sibuk memandangi sosok Changmin.

"Jung Changmin" bisiknya.

"Huh? Kau tahu, aku akan tetap menggunakan nama Shim Changmin".

"Terserah kau. Kau Jung Changmin-ku" Yunho menarik tubuh Changmin ke arahnya. Tangannya menggerayangi punggung Changmin dan meremas pantatnya dengan gemas.

Changmin mengerang, "Uh, Yunho..nanti aku tidak bisa jalan".

"Aku akan menggendongmu, Jung Changmin" ucap Yunho, menciumi bibir Changmin dengan penuh cinta.

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

FF ini sepenuhnya terinspirasi dari El Sol Photobook, dimana Yunho dan Changmin berpose layaknya pasangan yang lagi bulan madu. Pokoknya ajdsjsnkskkahfkall banget *dies*. Bayangkan, ada foto mereka berdua di tempat tidur, Yunho tiduran di kaki Changmin, tidur sebelahan, terus ada foto Changmin gosok gigi cuma pakai boxer. Kyaaaaaa!

Akhir kata, review, please? :)


End file.
